


Que no se acabe

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: Durante un entrenamiento, Jean y Marco se escapan.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 8





	Que no se acabe

Era otro de esos días aburridos. Todo lo que restaba del entrenamiento iba dedicado a esas prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que ni siquiera valían para el puntaje final. Jean no tenía intenciones de quedarse; era muy fácil escaparse, después de todo los dejaban sin supervisión durante largos períodos de tiempo y el instructor rara vez se detenía a revisar que todos estuvieran presentes. Pero encontró un gran obstáculo: lo emparejaron con Marco.   
Ante esta noticia, Marco le dirigió una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Jean. 

—¡Jean! Por fin nos toca juntos, ¿verdad? —dijo con más entusiasmo del que se sentiría ante una práctica tan normal.— Debe ser la primera vez.

—Pues ni te emociones, Marco, que yo me voy a largar. No pienso quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo.

Marco frunció su cejas con preocupación, aunque rió un poco.

—Lo haces mucho ¿no? Pero yo no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo...

Jean acomodó su mano derecha sobre la cintura y levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio, Marco? No mientas, al final quieres lo mismo que yo ¿no es así? —decía con tono burlesco.— Vivir cómodamente en el centro, haciendo nada en la Policía Militar. Por eso pasamos por estas estupideces, pero esto ni siquiera contará al final. ¿Para qué quedarnos? Mejor vámonos los dos.

—No digas eso... Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, no pienso igual que tú.

—Claro... —rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.— Pues da igual, yo me voy a ir.

—No dejaré que lo hagas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? —aunque Marco fuera muy responsable, no era de los que traicionaban a las personas y Jean lo sabía.— No tienes autoridad sobre mí, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Es más, si te ven solo te preguntarán por mí ¿no? No me delatarías, así que tendrías que inventarte algo... no eres bueno mintiendo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es venir conmigo.

—¡No voy a...!

Jean lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él. Ya empezaba el entrenamiento y los golpes y tierra levantada eran perfecta distracción para irse. Comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Jean soltó a Marco mientras reía estruendosamente.

—¡¿No que muy entregado al entrenamiento?! ¡No hiciste nada por detenerme, ni siquiera por soltarme!

Continuó riendo. 

—V-vamos, Jean... no me diste tiempo de reaccionar.

—Sí, claro, fue por eso.

Jean se sentó debajo de un árbol, apoyando su espalda y cabeza en el tronco. Arrancó un poco de hierba y empezó a jugar. 

—Todavía podemos volver... esto está mal ¿qué pasa si nos descubren?

Jean miró hacia arriba, aburrido.

—No voy a regresar, ve tú si quieres, pero a ver qué te inventas. 

—¿No crees que venir acá es una mayor pérdida de tiempo? 

—A ver, déjame pensarlo... hmm... —empezó con obvio sarcasmo, Marco volteó los ojos.— No. 

Marco se cruzó de brazos, mirando preocupado a todas partes. Jean comenzó a pararse.

—¡Relájate, no nos pasará nada! Además... —ya de pie, comenzó a acercarse al chico, mirándole a los ojos, su voz comenzó a ser más tímida.— además estamos nosotros dos, solos... ¿no?

Marco lo miraba de vuelta, desvió la mirada y resopló mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados.

—Pues sí, pero...

—Vamos, esto no pasa siempre.

Jean rodeó el cuello de Marco con sus brazos, el otro correspondió abrazándolo de la cintura. Se besaron en los labios durante unos segundos. Se separaron y, como es usual, Jean miró hacia otro lado mientras Marco lo miraba directo al rostro.

—Ven, conozco un lugar.

Le tendió la mano a Marco y este la tomó. Fueron caminando uno al lado del otro, hablaban un poco y reían juntos mientras jugaban y se chocaban sus brazos. Unos minutos después llegaron a un lago, quizá Marco ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca de frente. Se sentaron en unas rocas.

—No puedo esperar, ¿sabes? —comenzó a decir Jean.— A que todo esto termine. Ya quiero que nos graduemos e ir juntos a la Policía Militar. 

—¿En serio crees que podamos? No sé si logremos entrar en los diez mejores. 

Jean lo miró.

—No seas tan pesimista, nunca te había escuchado decir algo así. —volvió a ver hacia el lago, el sol ya se estaba ocultando poco a poco iluminando todo de un naranja rojizo.— Es verdad que no somos tan buenos como Mikasa o Reiner, pero sí que somos mejores que la gran mayoría. 

—Supongo... —rió un poco.— perdón si sueno triste, es que yo no quiero que esto se acabe. Me la paso muy bien aquí.

—Seguiremos juntos, Marco. Nos la pasaremos mejor allá. 

—Eso espero... 

El tono triste se seguía notando.

—... si es que no nos expulsan por habernos saltado el entrenamiento de hoy.

Marco lo miró preocupado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pueden hacer eso?

Jean comenzó a reír. Su risa era siempre igual, escandalosa, burlona, pero auténtica. A Marco le encantaba, aunque muy a menudo la usara para burlarse de los demás, o para reírse de sus propias bromas sin gracia. A Jean no le importaba ser el único que reía, porque sus chistes eran para él, no para los demás. 

—¡Claro que no, idiota! Lo máximo que nos harían sería castigarnos.

Marco sonrió y suspiró con alivio.

—Qué bueno, me había asustado.

Se levantó e invitó a Jean a hacer lo mismo. Tomaron sus manos y se besaron por mucho tiempo. Eran felices haciendo eso y sólo eso. Se despegaban, reían un poco mientras tocaban sus rostros o su cabello, y volvían a besarse. Nada más.

Anocheció y regresaron a la base. Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena, se cambiaron del uniforme a sus ropas casuales y se reunieron en el comedor. No faltaron las risitas o los murmullos mientras los dos entraban, su relación era algo que se sospechaba desde meses atrás, pero nunca se la habían confirmado a nadie. Fueron a sentarse a su mesa habitual después de recoger su comida.

—¿Dónde estaban? Shadis casi se da cuenta... —dice Sasha cuando los ve.— Le dije que habían tenido un accidente y que fueron a limpiarse al baño.

Marco la miró preocupado.

—¿Y no fue a revisar si en verdad estábamos ahí?

—Dijo que no quería saber qué hacían dos chicos solos en el baño. —interrumpió Connie mientras reía.— Lo peor es que sí estaban haciendo eso pero en el bosque, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate, enano! No es de tu incumbencia.

Connie rió más.

—Lo que sí me sorprendió es que convenciste a Marco. —siguió Sasha con un pedazo de pan en la boca.— ¿Ya lo tienes así de conquistado, Jean?

—Tú ni hables, chica patata. ¿El pan se te fue al cerebro o qué? Marco lo hizo porque quiso.

Marco sonreía silencioso mientras veía las escenas de todos los días. De verdad no quería que todo eso terminase.


End file.
